The Tale of Rory O'Hare
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Peter, and his best friends Benjamin, Lily, and his baby sister Cotton-Tail, are running through the woods after another successful raid of Mr. McGregor's Garden, when the encounter a boy of Mr. McGregor's species, in whom Peter finds a kindred spirit, as they accept him as a friend new adventures full of magic, and mystery open up, also new secrets about Peter's father.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, Sora again with another story this time I chose Peter Rabbit, which was a strong part of my childhood, My Great Grandmother ( Rest In Peace) used to read me the stories that Beatrix Potter wrote, and I always cherished them, so I'm going to write one of my own.**

Chapter 1: A Vacation for two Magicians in Englands Countryside.

Rory's POV

I stepped out of the car with my dad as we walked onto the property of our England Vacation home, in Keswick, Derwentwater, our vacation home is a two story farm house. " Well, son?" Dad asked. " How does it feel to be back.

" Dad I haven't been here since I was a baby." I said, it's true I'm seven now. I have, Light Brown Hair that lightens into beige at the bangs, My eyes however are Royal Blue, much like the Jacket, I'm wearing that I love so much. My mom made it for me before she died, and I it's all I have left of her. In fact I consider it my lucky jacket. I enchanted it to grow so it may always fit me.

She had died of an illness, about a week after making it for me when I was a baby. I don't remember her, and when I would ask dad, he would not say a word about her, it upset me that he wouldn't tell me anything about the woman he loved.

Dad has most of my features except for the eyes which are Brown. And he was wearing a black jacket, over a white T-Shirt, and blue jeans. Anyway, Dad was looking for the key to the front door.

" _Mystic Arts as before, Cast a spell to unlock the Door_!" I incanted. As sparks flew from my fingers, and unlocked the door. Did I forget to mention that Dad, and I are magicians, real genuine ones, not stage magician.

" Rory Ezra Bennett O'Hare!" Dad said turning around. " What did say about using magic for that."

" Dad, I did for practice." I said. " How am I supposed to be a successful magician if I don't practice my spells?" I reasoned. As I stepped into the house walked up to my room. It had changed immensely since my baby days. The Crib from my baby days was replaced by a bed, my room had alot of rabbit plushies.

" RABBITS!" I heard a shout I ran to my window to see Mr. McGregor, our summer neighbor chasing Rabbits out of his garden, as they ran back to the forest, I had finished unpacking, grabbed my book bag which contained My Mom' Spell Book, and my sketchbook.

" Hey, Dad I'm going to take a walk in the forest." I said, as I passed the window to his room.

" Okay Son, just bring some lunch." He responded.

" Will do." I said, as I went to put something together I saw a gray rat, with a large belly, wearing a pair of plaid pants, red, and orange stripped, vest over a white shirt, yellow kercheif, green jacket, and a black bowler. He was going for the cheese but...

" _Eldritch Shield, of This for That, Cast my Spell, and trap that Rat_!" I incanted as a magical bubble formed around him. " Thanks Mom."

" I don't think so, Pal." I said in a disapproving tone, as I levitated to my eye level. " Scat, Rat this is food belongs to my Dad, and I." I said sternly. " Now get out of here!" I said making the shield throw him out the window. I went back to work making a lunch, and threw some carrots, and Radishes in.

I took my walk, and went, and took a step out, as I entered the woods. As I sat down, eating I saw a rabbit about my age, or so I think, light brown/beige fur, brown eyes, wearing a royal blue hooded jacket very similar to mine. He also wore a green satchel which looked like the one I keep Mom's Spellbook. He was with a smaller bunny.

She wore a yellow, and white checkered dress over a yellow long-sleeve, some yellow bows. just in front of her ears, her fur was cream, with some white, and her eyes were brown. I recognized him as one of the ones Mr. McGregor was chasing out of his garden earlier. Later the other two rabbits appeared, one was a boy about five years old with brown fur.

He has dark brown eyes, and a dark brown jacket. He wears a dark green winter hat as well during the adventures. His brown furred ears are white furred at the tip, and the last one was a girl about seven.

She was an extremely cute and adorable light gray, and white bunny of the light-gray variety with sweet innocent blue eyes, and is always wearing a pink and red dress that has a pocket which is lighter pink with a pink flower on it. Over her dress she wore a pink sweater-jacket with purple flower buttons on the right side of her dress. Over her head she has a pink flower headband on.

The blue jacket, rabbit, and I looked at each other, for a while. He looked at me very intently, like he'd never seen a human before. I don't know why but I reached out with a finger, and he met the tip with his paw there was like a flash of blue light, which did down the minute it happened. After that he just hopped away, but the baby just looked at me.

" Awww, Hey little one." I said, holding out a radish, for the baby, suddenly a Fox wearing a white shirt, orange cravat, green waistcoat, red-violet tweed jacket, tan trousers, and carrying a cane, ran by, and snatched her up. " Oh no you don't!" I said firmly, I know it's the natural order of life for foxes to prey on rabbits, but that rabbit was a baby, it felt wrong letting it get eaten by a fox, I got up to go after them but tripped over something, then small bottle flew out of my bag smashed on a rock, and splashed the contents onto me I felt myself begin to shrink until I was as big as a rabbit my age. " Aw man, Dad's gonna kill me." I groaned. As I got up, I wasn't wet but now I couldn't remember which way the fox took the baby rabbit.

" Duh, I'm a Magician I can use a spell." I said looking through the my satchel, and found Mom's Spellbook, as I looked for a Locator Spell. " Ah hear we go, Thanks Mom." I said, as I looked over her spell. " _Footprints just recent in the Ground, Cast my spell the Fox be Found_!" I incanted. As fox tracks appeared in the ground. I followed them straight to the Den, where I heard, ketchen stuff. As I hid in some bushes facing the east, that gave the perfect veiw of the den, I heard voices in my head, but I could

" Peter, How are we gonna get, Cotton-Tail out of Mr. Tod's den?" said one voice.

" We'll figure something out, Benjamin." I heard, from myself." A Good Rabbit never gives up."

" It will be tricky getting in, and I know that for a fact." Said a girl's voice.

I felt helpless that I couldn't go get the baby rabbit, then I remembered something, I pulled up the hood of my jacket, and turned invisible. I snuck up to the den, and knocked on the door. Once the Fox opened the door I snuck in, and found the baby rabbit, in a cage near the fireplace. " Hm, I could have sworn I heard knocking, Silly old Fox." The Fox said to himself, I was stunned just now I was hearing animals talk, but I couldn't dwell on that, I came to rescue the baby rabbit. As he started preparing a pot in the sink.

" _Magic Spell from the Page, Undue the lock, and open the Cage_!" I whispered, as the padlock clicked loose popped off the cage, and the door opened. I acted quick grabbed the baby tucked her inside my jacket which turned her invisible too. After which I knocked on the door, again.

" Oh, who could that be now?" He asked himself. As he walked to it, and opened the door. I slipped out quickly, and made my way back to my hiding Fox shut the door, saying things about the wind.

" That was close." I said, pulling the hood down, and we became visible again. " Are you alright, Little Angel?" I asked, as she giggled, happily.

" Again, again." She said, happily. I couldn't resist, she was just too cute, I had to give her a hug.

" Do you have a name, Sweetheart?" I asked.

" Me, Cotton-Tail." She answered.

" Well Cotton-Tail, My name is Rory." I said, " Now how about we get you home?" Then I heard rustling in the bushes behind me, a ladybug flew in, and landed on her.

" Flowence, Flowence." She said happily.

" Shhh." I said " We don't want that nasty old fox to find us do we?"

" Cotton-Tail!" Suddenly, the three rabbits, from earlier hoped up to us.

" Good job, Florence." The girl said.

" Is this little one, your's." I asked. " Don't worry, I didn't hurt her, but how did you know we were here?"

" I don't know, I just felt it." The Blue Jacket Rabbit said. " I also had this weird sense that I had just snuck into Mr. Tod's den, said somehow undid the lock, and got my little sister out of there."

" Hiya, I'm Rory O'Hare." I said. Extending my hand.

" I'm Peter Rabbit." He said. " You already met my sister, Cotton-Tail. This our cousin Benjamin..."

" Well hi Rory, I'm Benjamin Bunny." He said, He then pulled a radish out of his hat.

" Pleased to meet you, Benjamin." I said, as we shook hands.

" ... And our friend Lily." Peter finished, introducing the girl.

" Hello Lily." I said shaking her hand as well.

"Hi Rory, I'm Lily Bobtail, Wow I don't think I've ever seen something like you before." She said inquisitively, as the Ladybug, flew to her, and into a box which she pulled from her pocket." This my pet ladybug, Florance, you look like a human, but your smaller then Mr. McGregor, and look way younger. Also how did you get in, and out of Mr. Tod's den? Without him seeing you? I mean we didn't see you go in or, out? And wow your jacket looks exactly like Peter's, and your bag looks like his too."

" Lily, breathe." I said, " Could we continue this conversation somewhere else? Because I don't want to stick around to wait until Mr. Tod comes back."

" Well, I feel like I can trust you, Rory." Peter said. " Follow us, we have to hangout in lets hop to it." I followed them to a large wooden create, which they opened a gate to, I stepped in with them still holding, Cotton-Tail. " As soon as we got up to the next level the trees were crawling with squirrels, one in particular greeted them. He wore a sky-blue long-sleeve, a gray vest, an aviator helmet, but lacked a tail.

" PETER, BENJAMIN, LILY YOU MADE IT, AND WITH COTTON-TAIL!" He said.

" Rory, this Squirrel Nutkin." He said. " He's in charge of this Squirrel Camp."

" Well, Hi Nutkin, I'm Rory." I said as I extended my hand to shake only for him to clamber all over me.

" Rory, well your certainly new." Nutkin said. " It must be reviewed." He said as a few squirrels gathered around him talked. " Yeah it's okay." He said, " Rory, if you need anything just ask Felix." He offered.

" Um, thanks Nutkin." I said as we made our way into a knot hole, with a door over it when we got in I put Cotton-Tail down. " So is this your home, guys?" I asked.

" No, actually it's our secret hide-out, this is where we plan our raids on Mr. McGregor's Garden." Peter explained. " We want to officially welcome you into the group, your one of us now."

I smiled I didn't have any friends, up until now, and I was happy. " Thanks guys." I said. As I pulled Mom's Spellbook from my bag. " Guys this is My Mom's Spellbook, see I'm a Magician." I said flipping through then I came across apart in the book that showed a picture of her with a rabbit wearing a jacket just like Peter's, and Mine. " Peter, Remember how you had that feeling like you were able to see everything thing through my eyes?"

" Yeah, What about it?" He asked.

" I think when we met earlier, before Mr. Tod kidnapped Cotton-Tail." I think. " I just unintentionally made you my Familiar." I said.

" You made him your what?" Benjamin asked.

" My Familiar, it's an animal partner for magicians, Benjamin." I said. " Peter was able to see everything through my eyes because of our bond, we can share each other's thoughts, feelings, sights, senses, sounds everything." I explained. " Even magic." I went on. " See magicians always have an animal who's destined to be their familiar from birth, and they're destined to find each other." I continued. " But the bond is fully established when the magician, and animal touch each other for the first time." I added then realized. " That's when I started to hear animal's voices, as easily as if they human." Suddenly, we heard a yawn. Cotton-Tail was getting tired.

" Uh-oh, We better get Cotton-Tail home..." Peter began.

" ...For her nap." I finished. " Yeah, that's a side affect to our bond." I added. " We will from time to time..."

" ... Finish each other's sentences" He said, as I packed my book back into my bag.

" Let's hop to it." We both said. As we made our way back. She was soon asleep, and that's when I saw. Large Badger, sleeping.

" Well, I can't say I'm surprised." I whispered. " I mean Badgers are nocturnal, but also incredibly grumpy." I continued.

" That's Tommy Brock." Peter whispered. " He's always grouchy, but only when we don't wake him up." He said. " If you want we can give a tour of the woods."

" I'd like that." I said. As we were sneaking by Benjamin tripped, slid right into a pile of junk.

" Huh, what the you'll pay for messing with my treasures!" He shouted in rage.

" BENJAMIN!" We shouted, but I couldn't cast a spell with Cotton-Tail in my arms.

" _Nice, and quite without a peep, Cast my spell, put him to sleep_!" Peter incanted out of the blue, as blue beams of light shot from his paws, struck Tommy Brock, and He keeled over, and went back to sleep. " Whoa, How...?" Peter said looking at his paws. " I didn't even know I could do that."

" Actually Peter, you can cast spells because I can." I explained as I rocked Cotton-Tail to ease her back to sleep. " Like how I can talk to animals now because you can." I explained. " That's how the bond between magician, and familiar works, you probably got the spell right out of my memory." I said. " That's another way the bond works, I was just thinking of the sleep spell, and it popped into your head automatically."

" So could I be a Familiar?" Benjamin asked.

" It's possible Benjamin." I said. " I do have a cousin named Andrew who like you is five, and we're joined at the hip, he's a Magician to but he has no familiar, and it has been said that Magicians and Familiars have more commonly been related, to another magician, and familiar, of the same relative distance." I explained.

" Sorry Lily." I said. " But have absolutely no idea who your magican could be."

" It's alright, Rory, I'm sure we'll find out some day." She said. In a non-disappointed manner." I can wait until I meet my magician." Soon we got Peter's Home, there was a door nestled in the sand bank, underneath the roots of a the stump of a very big fir tree.

" Hey Mom." Peter said as we walked in. " We have a new friend." He said, as I walked in with Cotton-Tail still in my arms.

" Well, Hello." She said. " Welcome, I'm Josephine Rabbit."

" Pleased to meet you, Miss Rabbit." I said shaking hands. " Sorry I'm getting really attached to your daughter here."

" It's alright, and please call me Josephine." She said. " Also I'm a Mrs. I'm widowed." She said.

" Oh, Josephine, I, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

" Rory, you didn't know, so it's forgivable." She said seeing Cotton-Tail asleep in my arms. " Why don't you put Cotton-Tail to bed?"

" Of course Josephine." I whispered, as I made my way to her room. " Okay Cotton-Tail, have a nice nap." I said as put in her bed with her doll, and tucked her in, then snuck back out to the living room. That's when I saw Peter wasn't waiting there. " Um, guys where's...?"

" He's in his room." Benjamin said. I suddenly figured out why, and ran up to his room, and knocked.

" Come in." He said. I saw him on his bed, looking at his journal.

" Peter, I am so sorry." I explained. " I understand how hard it is to lose a parent, It was hard for me when My mom died..."

" Rory, you didn't know..." Peter said. " This journal, satchel, and jacket used to belong to my dad, and I'm trying to remember him by having adventures of my own, because that's what he did. Mom, doesn't like it, when I get in danger, like, and most especially when I go into Mr. McGregor's Garden, but I do it because I want to remember my dad, so I can always feel like he's with me, and whenever I'm in a bad situation, I know where his escape routes are, it's like he's always looking out for me."

Yeah, I know how that feels." I sympathized." Like me, my dad's a magician, and so was my mom." I pulled Mom's Spellbook out of my satchel. " This was her Spellbook, she made every single spell in this book, plus she made my jacket, and she even enchanted it so I could turn invisible when I pull the hood up. My Dad it when I use the invisibility feature, but he also hates it when I use Mom's spells." I explained. " But when she died, I kept her Spellbook, I love my dad but when he tells me to stop using Mom' spells, or using the invisibility power of my jacket It feels like he dosen't want me to remember her, and I can't do that." I explained. " She died of unknown reasons two years ago, and Dad knows what happened but he never tells me how she died."

" My Dad died two years ago too, he was in Mr. McGregor's Garden, and He got caught, and Mrs. McGregor baked him into a pie, it happened a month after my seventh birthday, the seventh of April." He explained.

That's when My Mom, died." I said. " I was born on the seventh of April." I said. " But you know it could deepen our bond as a Magician, and a Familiar." I said. " And if you want me to be a part of your adventures with Benjamin, and Lily, I would be happy too." He answered yes in the form of a hug, that I was all to happy to return.

" I'd like it if you would join us." He said. As we got up." Common, Benjamin, Lily, and I promised you a proper tour, and introduction of the forest, and everyone in it." I saw something fall out of His dad's journal. It was a photo, I picked it up, at the bottom it said, ' The true bond between Magician, and Familiar!' The picture depicted, a rabbit wearing a familiar looking royal blue jacket, being cuddled by...

" Mom?" I said, as Peter hopped up to see the photo.

" Dad?" He said. We looked at each other.

" So, that's why Mom died that day..." I realized.

" ... Because Dad died that day." Peter finished. " Your mom died because..." He began.

"... Because your dad was her familiar."

To be Continued...

 **Well ladies, and gents there you have it the opening of my Peter Rabbit story, I hope it's good I used the series made by Nick Jr. What could I say Cotton-Tail's adorable, but again, I'm writing this out of childhood nostalgia, and My OC I named after Rory Carty, the first person to voice Peter Rabbit, Ezra Bennett his middle name make the initials E.B. and O'Hare comes from Fred O'Hare both Influnced by the movie Hop. So hope you enjoy leave a reveiw, and we'll see you again soon BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, Sora again with another story this time I chose Peter Rabbit, which was a strong part of my childhood, My Great Grandmother ( Rest In Peace) used to read me the stories that Beatrix Potter wrote, and I always cherished them, so I'm going to write one of my own.**

Chapter 2: Meeting the forest's residents

Rory's POV

After that, Peter, and I walked downstairs, back to the living room. " Josephine?" I asked. " When you met Peter's father did he have a human companion?" I asked, as I showed her the photo.

" Why yes, April Sakura." She answered. " Peter's father, was her familiar, and she was my best friend, April, and I would always share things with each other, I would even tell her about my crush on Ezra, and participated in the adventures, Ezra, Banjamin, and I had. Before, Ezra..." She sighed.

" Yeah, I know." I said. " She died when, Mr. McGregor baked your husband into a pie." I said. She looked at me skeptically then found my eyes, yes I have Mom's. Even though Dad loves me he can never bring himself to look into my eyes, and I understood why, it's because I have Mom's.

" April?" She said tearing up when she saw Mom's eyes. " How did I not see it before?"

" Yeah, She was my Mom." I explained. " But, Dad can't seem to find it in him to look me in the eyes, so it's a curse for me to have Mom's eyes." I said. " And anyway, my life has been harder since Mom died, Dad has been nothing but a shell of who he was, he doesn't like it when I use magic, but he does." Then Josephine embraced me, and I leaned into it, Her hug reminded me so much of Mom's.

" Your father is probably still grieving over the loss of your mother." She reasoned. " I know how hard it was for me when my husband died, but I didn't brood I let my loss make me stronger, as I am sure your father will find his strength too." She said. " But if you need, your always welcome here, As Peter's Magician you are now a part of our family." She said.

" Thank you, Josephine." I said returning her hug.

" Hey, Rory aren't we going to show you the forest, or what?" Peter asked. I smiled at my familiar.

" I'll be right there." I said, before I could leave there was something I had to do snuck into Cotton-Tail's room, She was still napping. " Sleep tight, Angel." I whispered, as I kissed her on the forehead. After that I joined the others. " Sorry guys, had to see Cotton-Tail real quick before I left, it could be my connection with Peter, but I'm getting attached to Cotton-Tail." I said, as we headed off.

" Yeah, she sweet isn't she?" Peter asked, As we made our way to the lake, on the way we had to sneak past a, still sleeping, Tommy Brock.

" Wow, guess you hit good, and hard with that Sleep Spell, Peter." I whispered to my familiar.

" Yeah, No kidding." Peter added.

" I can't wait to find out if I have a Magician." Benjamin said, " I want to be able to cast spells too."

" Yeah, me too." Lily added. " I bet we could do all sorts of cool stuff, I could learn spells for finding things, learning more..."

" Breathe, Lily." I said, as we continued our walk. That's when a rat ran by us with a plate of oak cakes. I recognized him as the rat from my ketchen. " _Eldritch Shield, of This for That, Cast my Spell, and trap that Rat_!" I said, as a force field enclosed around him.

" Wha-?" He said. " Not again, how-?"

" Do you really have to ask?" I asked, He turned to see me. Smiling. " Those look like alot of Oak Cakes, are the yours?"

" You, again." He said, pointing an accusing finger at me. " Your that kid, that caught me, and cost me that cheese." He said. " I stole that cheese, and you went, and snatched it way, then sent me flying."

" That's me." I said winking at Peter.

" _From Tender Caring this Rat did Takes, into my paws teleport that plate full of cakes_!" He recited, in a flash of royal blue light the plate, and the cakes vanished out of the Rat's paws, and reappeared into Peter's.

" WAAH!" The Rat shouted. " My cakes, where did my cakes go, I stole them from Jemimah Puddle-Duck, and now they're-." He stopped when he saw me pointing behind him. He turned around to see Peter holding the plateful of Oat-Cakes. " You, thieving little rabbit, give me back my Oat Cakes!" He screamed in anger.

" Your Oat Cakes?" I questioned. " I don't think so, You did just say you stole them sooo..." I grabbed the magic force field I had trapped him in, and put it on the ground, and BAM! I kicked it, far with him in it. " And to this day, I still don't know why Dad never signs me up for Soccer, or Football as it's called here in Britain." We carried the Oat-Cakes back to Miss Puddle-Duck. Who was happy to have them back.

" Oh Peter, Benjamin, and Lily thank you for returning my Oat-Cakes." Miss Puddle-Duck, said gratefully. " Oh who's your new friend?"

" Oh, this is Rory O'Hare." Peter said. " He's our new friend."

" Oh, Well pleased to meet you, Rory." Miss Puddle-Duck said. " Here take an Oat-Cake, as a thank you." She said, offering them.

" Thank you Miss Puddle-Duck." We said as we continued our walk to the lake.

" Wow, She maybe scatterbrained." I said, As I took a bite out my Oat-Cake. " But what can I say, She makes a mean Oat-Cake."

" Mm-hm." Benjamin agreed, downing his cake. As soon as we got to the lake, we saw a frog, composing music.

" That's Mr. Jeremy Fisher." Peter explained. " Mr. Fisher, We would like you to meet our new friend, This is Rory O'Hare." Peter said. As Mr. Fisher, took a break from his composing to meet me.

" Well, Mr. O'Hare, pleased to meet you." He said politely.

" The pleasure's all mine." I said, shaking his hand. " I see your a musician, and that was quite a song you were performing."

" Why, Thank you, Mr. O'Hare." He said. " Now please excuse me, I just had an inspiration for my latest song." He said, as he returned to his music. Then I had an idea.

" Mr. Fisher, can I barrow your guitar real quick?" I asked as he did so.

" You play?" He asked.

" Well, I know a few songs." I said as I strummed a tune." 🎶 Is it too much to ask?

I want a comfortable bed that won't hurt my back  
Food to fill me up  
And warm clothes and all that stuff  
Shouldn't I have this?  
Shouldn't I have this?  
Shouldn't I have all of this, and

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses, whoa-oh-oh  
Passionate kisses from you?

Is it too much to demand  
I want a full house and a rock-'n'-roll band  
Pens that won't run out of ink  
And cool quiet and time to think  
Shouldn't I have this?  
Shouldn't I have this?  
Shouldn't I have all of this, and

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses, whoa-oh-oh  
Passionate kisses from you?

Do I want too much?  
Am I going overboard to want that touch?  
I shout it out to the night  
Give me what I deserve 'cause it's my right  
Shouldn't I have this?  
Shouldn't I have this?  
Shouldn't I have all of this, and

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses, whoa-oh-oh  
Passionate kisses from you?

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses, whoa-oh-oh  
Passionate kisses from you?

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses from you?

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses from you?

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses from you?

Passionate kisses  
Passionate kisses from you?"🎶 I finished, as I was done everyone loved it.

" That was positively wonderful." Mr. Fisher said ecstaticly at my performance, as the others clapped too. Suddenly a shadow flew over head.

" Who-WHO!" Came a hoot from above as an Owl swooped in. " Tail Feathers, Can't an Owl get a decent shut eye?!" He shouted.

" IT'S OLD BROWN!" Benjamin screamed in fright. " Rabbits are Brave, Rabbits are Brave!" He said. As we ran but, then Benjamin tripped, and so did I over him, and when Peter, and Lily ran in one direction, Benjamin, and I rolled in another. That's when hit a tree trunk.

" Oof, Benjamin are you okay?" I asked. As I got up, and lifted him to his feet.

" Yeah, I'm okay!" He said as something small hit his head. " Ouchie!"

" Yeesh, Mr. Tod, Tommy Brock, and Old Brown?" I said. " At least I know who to avoid." I said.

" Well Mr. Tod usually comes after us for a meal." Benjamin said. " Tommy Brock, if we wake him up even by accident. Old Brown is both in one." Suddenly Benjamin tripped over a bag of junk, and there was Tommy Brock.

" Snort, huh, Oi you messed up my treasures!" Tommy said waking up. " I'll get you!" He shouted.

" I should've mentioned that the spell will wear off." I said as we took off that's when we ran into Peter, and Lily. " Oof! Hey who you running from?" I asked.

" Mr. Tod, you?" Peter asked.

" Tommy Brock." I said. " The Spell wore off."

" Who, WHO!" Old Brown was flying at us.

" Come back here at once, and let me eat you!" Mr. Tod shouted.

" I'll get you for ruining my Treasures!" Tommy Brock shouted.

As all three came at us, Peter spotted something. " THIS WAY!" He shouted. We dove for a tunnel, and Brown, Tod, and Brock collided with each other. " Good ol' Dad!" Peter stated.

As soon as we popped out of the other end. We were piled, on each other laughing. " That was Awesome!" I said, pulling everyone to their feet. " I don't believe I ever want to leave this forest."

" Come on, Rory, we're not to far from, Ms. Twiggy Winkle's." Peter said as we walked, as soon as we got there, a female Hedgehog came out of her shelter, with a load of Laundry.

" Mrs. Tiggy Winkle do you have a few minutes?" Peter asked. " We'd like to introduce you to Rory O'Hare." He said.

" Well hello, Dear!" She said, cheerfully. " Oh well pluck my spines, a human, why I haven't seen one this height since..." I gave her a good veiw of my eyes. "...April?" She said in surprise.

" Yeah, She was My Mother." I said.

" Oh, How wonderful, I remember her well." She always knew how to help with the wash, when her things got dirty she gave a special soap for her magical wear." She said. " How is she?"

" She passed away, same day, and time Peter's father did." I said.

" Oh, Now that's horrible, well she was an amazing friend." Ms. Tiggy Winkle said, hugging me.

" Thank you, Ms. Tiggy Winkle." I said. " I'd return the hug but, well spines, and all." I added. Soon after we made our way to Ginger, and Pickle's shop. Ginger was quite friendly, but Pickles was not very social, and was abit grumpy.

Lily Bobtail's parents, let us stay for lunch, andI met Benjamin's father, who also remembered my mother. As soon as we made our way back to Peter's home.

To be Continued...

 **Well ladies, and gents there you have it the opening of my Peter Rabbit story, I hope it's good I used the series made by Nick Jr. What could I say Cotton-Tail's adorable, but again, I'm writing this out of childhood nostalgia, and My OC I named after Rory Carty, the first person to voice Peter Rabbit, Ezra Bennett his middle name make the initials E.B. and O'Hare comes from Fred O'Hare both Influnced by the movie Hop. So hope you enjoy leave a reveiw, and we'll see you again soon BYE!**


End file.
